1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method which uses newly separated lactobacillus to ferment bean soup or processed and controlled (treatment such as sterilization, deodorization, constituent control, etc.) bean soup to produce yogurt like food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technologies for using lactobacillus to ferment bean soup have been widely known but a few of them have now been put to practical use. The greatest reason is that in lactobacillus heretofore used for fermented soup, lactobacillus beverages, etc. lactic acid in bean soup is less produced and therefore, auxiliary coagulant, stabilizer or souring materal need to be added, as a consequence of which process of manufacture becomes complicated and flavor and taste are deteriorated.